Ave María Purísima
by fey black
Summary: Tenía la decisión tomada y no lo iban a disuadir. Pero su amigo le ofreció una última noche. ¿Arrancar o pecar?... Jacob eligió el pecado. Por última vez.


**Ave María Purísima**

**No tengo idea de por qué escribo esto en lugar de un nuevo capítulo de Cuarto Menguante, pero bueno, vino a mi cabeza y no pude no hacerlo o me volvería loca. Más aun. **

**Locura de escritora. **

**Video aconsejado: /watch?v=uS870zCCAwM Black Velvet de Alannah miles, sabrán donde ponerla.**

- ¿estás seguro? – me preguntó Sam mirándome con preocupación, rodé mis ojos

- si

- mierda… ¿estás seguro?

- ¿estás sordo? – respondí con una pregunta, él bufó

- es que simplemente no puedo creerlo – comentó tomando la botella de cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa – nunca creí que eso de la vocación espiritual realmente existiera – elevé mis hombros

- nunca creí que pasaras el bachillerato, y ya vez

- ¿Por qué? – Lo mire sin entender – si quieres ayudar puedes ser voluntario en fundaciones benéficas, profesor en escuela de bajos recursos…profesor de religión… acólito… ¿pero sacerdote?

- sentí el llamado del señor – dije tomando mi cerveza. La ultima de mi vida.

- Jakob… eres uno de mis mejores amigos, pasaste por mucho y puede que estés confundido – le iba a decir algo pero Sam levantó la mano deteniéndome – si sentiste la llamada del señor y todo eso puedes hacer obras benéficas, dona el 50% de lo que ganes a la iglesia en lugar de solo el 1% y anda todos los domingos a la iglesia para golpearte del pecho, el sacerdocio es algo demasiado drástico

- Sam, no te estoy contando para pedirte permiso ni para que intentes persuadirme, lo que ocurrió no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión y puede ser algo inesperado para ti, pero también lo fue para mí – podía ver en su rostro que no me creía una palabra – todo lo que quiero ahora es entregarle mis servicios y mi vida a Dios, que haga de mi lo que sea su voluntad y obrar su misericordia aquí en la tierra… no me veo haciendo otra cosa

- joder hermano – se pasó sus dedos por el cabello – me estás hablando en serio

- muy enserio

- ¿no hay manera de que te convenza de no hacerlo? – Negué con mi cabeza - ¿si te arrepientes cuando estés encerrado en esa escuela?

- puedo renunciar

-¿se puede? – gruñí al notar la esperanza en sus ojos ¿Qué tiene de malo querer ser sacerdote?

- ignoraré tu estúpida cara de esperanza – sonrió de lado - si, durante el primer año me puedo ir sin mayores escusas – Sam sonrió mas abiertamente – pero después tengo que elevar solicitudes a Roma para dejar mis votos y no me dejaran ir tan fácil

- tengo fe en que te volverás cuerdo para desistir o muy loco para arrancar – reí por la ironía de su frase – bien entonces, si es definitivo que te vas déjame prepararte una despedida como Dios manda – eleve una ceja en su dirección, primero "fe" y ahora nombrando a "Dios"… claramente se estaba burlando. Me contestó con una enorme sonrisa

- me voy mañana – lo dejé gritar mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi botella, luego de alegar durante casi 10 minutos tratándome de mal amigo, loco, idiota, imbécil, estúpido y otros se calmó.

- te odio en estos precisos momentos

- no me interesa mayormente, pero considerando que nos conocemos de casi toda la vida, somos como hermanos y andas con mi prima Emily por lo que también somos algo así como cuñados, es imposible que me odies – Sam bufó

- dije que te odiaba en estos momentos… se me pasará en un par de segundos – reí, Uley es un idiota - quiero hacerte una maldita despedida – elevé mis hombros, le iba a pedir que no maldijera, pero yo suelo hacerlo con mucha frecuencia, a pesar de querer ser sacerdote las malas palabras se pegan con un grupo de amigos como el mío – y la haremos ahora mismo

- ¿Qué planeas? – me sonrió achicando sus ojos. Yo conocía esa sonrisa, siempre que la usaba cuando éramos niños yo terminaba metido en algún problema

- me debes una grande, así que cierra la boca y levanta el trasero del asiento, vamos a salir – gimoteé, estaba demasiado cómodo en el living de mi casa como para moverme, pero él me ignoró totalmente se acercó al colgador a un lado de mi puerta y lanzó mi chaqueta de cuero. No tenía opciones.

Sam condujo su auto por las calles de la cuidad durante más de media hora hablándome de cosas banales, me contó que Embry había terminado con su novia de turno y ahora buscaba una nueva, Quil estaba desaparecido celebrando su aniversario números mil quinientos con Claire y todos los Cullen estaban de campamento con sus novias, otra vez.

- perfecto – dijo Sam mirando un club con una enorme sonrisa, la fachada era blanca completa con estilo barroco, la puerta estaba cerrada y había un gorila con terno en la puerta. ¡Ha! Y un fila enooooooooorme esperando por entrar. Sam salió sin esperarme y resignándome a su idea de despedida salí del auto.

No tenía buen presentimiento.

- no nos dejarán entrar – comenté acercándonos a la puerta

- cierra la boca y sígueme – todo sonrisitas altaneras se acercó al hombre que a simple vista parecía troglodita, y para mi sorpresa las sonrisas fueron respondidas

- Sam hombre, tiempo sin verte – saludó a mi amigo estrechando su mano

- trabajo, amigos y sexo con mi novia me quitan el tiempo – respondió haciéndolo reír – tengo a mi amigo aquí – me apuntó con su pulgar – que se las quiere dar de santo y meterse de sacerdote

- ¿me jodes? – Le preguntó a Sam para luego dirigirse a mi - ¿te dan miedo las vaginas o algo? – bufé rodando mis ojos, ni si quiera respondí

- recibió el "llamado" – Sam marcó las comillas con los dedos

- mierda… yo le habría cortado al cabrón que me llama

- el cabrón es Dios, no se le puede cortar – fue inevitable responderle

- no lo intentes Félix, está decidido

- vaya… suerte con lo del celibato –le di una mueca intento de sonrisa - ¿viniste solo a contarme?

- no, vine porque mi amigo entra mañana y quiero que su última noche sea digna de una confesión eterna – Félix le respondió con una sonrisa enorme y yo rodé mis ojos. Por supuesto que Sam quiere que mi noche antes de entrar al internado sea de pecado

- lugar correcto – Félix se corrió abriendo la puerta para nosotros, escuché como muchos en la fila alegaban, ellos los ignoraron, Sam tomó mi brazo haciéndome entrar con él.

El pasillo era oscuro e iluminado solo con unas lámparas de tonalidad azul cada cierto metro.

- hoy Jakob, serás hombre

- ya soy un hombre

- tienes 18 años recién cumplidos, no tienes idea lo que es ser un hombre

- no soy virgen si eso es lo que piensas – Sam me sonrió

- sé que lo perdiste con Bella – elevé una de mis cejas ¿Cómo mierda supo eso?... disculpa por las malas palabras

- soy el más viejo del grupo, yo lo sé todo

- ¿Edward lo sabe? – pregunté, en algún momento nos habíamos detenido frente a una puerta negra.

- él le preguntó con quien había sido su primera vez y ella le contó que contigo – genial, uno de mis amigos sabe que lo hice con mi mejor amiga que resulta que es su actual novia. ¿Eso cuenta como desear a la mujer de tu hermano? Si es así ya tengo un mandamiento roto.

- mierda

- amen futuro padre – le gruñí. Estúpido amigo el que me gasto – pero a lo que voy, es tu última noche y quiero que te comportes a la altura de alguien que postula de acolito en el infierno, tendrás toda una vida llena de golpes en el pecho, rezos y un celibato que le dará telarañas a tu polla así que ahora la usarás hasta que se te desgarre un musculo pélvico ¿estamos claros?

- ¿quieres que tenga una noche de sexo y alcohol? ¿Es enserio? – Sam arrugó el ceño y asintió, pasé la mano sobre mi rostro – esto es increíble – dije negando - ¿Cómo se supone que encontraré a una mujer a quien tirarme toda la noche? ¿Y donde se supone que lo hare? Un baño no me atrae – sonrió. Esa sonrisa nuevamente

- créeme… todo está calculado – y sin contarme más abrió la puerta entrando antes que yo.

Me quedé paralizado en la puerta cuando vi donde estábamos

- ¿strippers? – Intenté hacerme escuchar a pesar de toda la música - ¿me trajiste con strippers?

- esto es mucho más que solo un cabaret – comentó Sam acercándonos a la barra – esto mi amigos es lo mejor de la cuidad, las bailarinas son hermosas, los shows increíbles, las meseras unas diosas y las escort de lo mejor

- ¿escort? – elevé mi ceja, me tiene que estar bromeando

- si niño, escort de cinco estrellas.

- ¿experiencia personal?

- antes de Emily era un "living la vida loca" – solté una carcajada – si me voy al infierno la pasaré increíble haciendo el merito

- estás loco – reí

- me lo dice el que será célibe el resto de su vida – ironizó.

Miré a mí alrededor. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, en cada esquina de la gran habitación había escenarios con un tubo al medio, una o dos mujeres en ropa interior o sin ropa se movían al ritmo de la música. Las meseras llevaban tacos aguja, micro mini falda y una camiseta de tiras ajustada. No había barman, la barra era atendida por mujeres en trajes de licra con gran escote. Los hombres y mujeres que estaban como clientes sacaban billetes de su bolsillo, reían con una copa en la mano o con una mujer semi desnuda sobre sus piernas. Todo iluminado tenuemente por una luz azul igual a la del pasillo. Solo las bailarinas tenían el privilegio de más iluminación.

- ¿y? – miré a mi amigo y lo pensé. Sería mi última noche de fiesta, mi último trago, mi último orgasmo en caso de que llegue a ocurrir algo con alguien. Desde mañana a las diez de la mañana seria un ciervo de dios. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que me niegue la entrada al cielo por esta noche?

Quise pensar que ninguna

- no traje dinero suficiente – respondí. Sam me miró radiante y palmeó mi hombro

- no te preocupes por eso, corre todo por cuenta mía – no alegué, tomaría un par de cervezas, dejaría que Sam se emborrachara lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta de que yo no haría nada y luego nos iríamos.

Sam tomó su vaso al seco. No demoraría mucho.

Estuvimos casi media hora en la barra hablando de la vida, estupideces que nos rodeaban, estúpidos que nos rodeaban… cosas por el estilo. En un momento dado Sam tomó mi brazo y me levantó del asiento

- suficiente alcohol para ti – me dijo, yo le sonreí agradecido de que finalmente hubiese llegado a su tope etílico, miré el reloj, eran cerca de las una de la mañana, comencé a calcular, tenía que estar a las diez de la mañana en las puertas de la iglesia para la misa inicial, entonces tendría que levantarme a las ocho, bañarme, y darle mis llaves a Emily para que arrendara mi casa, ella se encargaría de eso… – por aquí compañero -… por lo que, si nos vamos ahora llegaríamos una y media de la mañana y me acostaría a las dos… - aquí - … por lo que alcanzaría a dormir aproximadamente seis horas… - disfruta Jakob, haz todo lo que yo haría de ser soltero - … y no tomé mucho por lo que…

Me quedé de una pieza al sentir la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y notar que Sam se quedaba al otro lado ¿Qué mierda?... me giré para ver donde estaba y me paralicé. Era una habitación rectangular en penumbras, paredes oscuras, un pequeño escenario circular iluminado igual a los de afuera, con todo y tubo incluido, piso completamente alfombrado. Varios sillones negros rodeando la tarima, algunos para una persona, otros para tres, había incluso uno sin respaldo. Sin ventanas. Sin otras puertas.

Ni nadie más.

¿Qué planeaba Sam? Tenía una leve idea de lo que pasaría, considerando que había un escenario, ¿esto era un privado? Tiene que estar loco si cree que…

Detuve mi pensamiento cuando una música comenzó a sonar. Gemí al reconocerla, Alannha Myles desplegaba su melodiosa voz con la canción Black Belvet. Encontraba extremadamente sexy esa canción y…

Mátenme.

Una mujer de la nada se subió a la tarima y comenzó a bailar alrededor del tubo… casi me da un ataque cardiaco al verla, mis ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, unas botas con taco de infarto que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, unos hotpants, un corsé y una chaqueta que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus pechos. Todo de cuero negro con tachas plateadas.

Si esto era el demonios… creo que el diablo nunca se había visto tan, tan, tan, tan jodidamente bien.

Tragué en seco a medida que me acercaba, imposible mantener la distancia cuando una mujer de piel dorada y cabello negro bailaba mirándote directamente. Se apoyaba en el caño mientras bajaba y abría sus piernas, al llegar a la luz posó sus ojos miel en los míos y sonrió.

Dios míos… me sonrió… pensé en si estaba bien que lo nombrara cuando mis ojos estaban pegados a la mujer que… se estaba sacando la chaqueta… el corsé le daba una cintura mínima y cubría la mitad de sus increíbles pechos.

Me senté en el sillón más cercano sin dejar de mirarla, se movía como las diosas, serpenteaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y se sacaba pieza por pieza de ropa… todo sin dejar de mirarme.

Este era el mejor striptease que alguien podría recibir. Dios salve a Sam.

Ok, debo dejar de mencionar a Dios.

Ella se acercó gateando hacia donde yo estaba con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, arrastré mi cuerpo por el sillón sentándome en el borde, estaba a pocos centímetros de la tarima. Cuando llegó al borde se apoyó sobre sus manos y abrió las piernas, luego subió.

Volví a tragar en seco.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza que, según lo que alcancé a notar, aun tenía un poco de moral me gritó que me diera media vuelta y me fuera de allí. Que en un par de horas me metería en el seminario para ser sacerdote y servirle a Dios. Y esto era definitivamente contrario a la vida se castidad que planeaba tener. Reconocí que tenía razón. Pero cualquier intento de apoyarla se fue al infierno cuando la preciosa bailarina bajó de donde estaba y se paró frente a mí con sus hermosos dedos en el cierre delantero del corsé.

Y comenzó a bajar.

Joder… tendría una laaaaaarga confesión durante la misa.

Dejándome llevar e hipnotizado por ella tomé sus caderas bajando mis palmas por sus muslos, quise recorrerlo todo. Mis ojos seguían el cierre mientras bajaba, su escote y vientre plano quedaron al descubierto poco a poco.

Black velvet continuaba de fondo.

Finalmente el pedazo de cuero salió y frente a mi estaban los más perfectos pechos que alguna vez había visto, tanto en persona como en otra clase de medios. Mis manos inmediatamente comenzaron a subir, recorrí sus caderas, su cintura y con éxtasis llegué donde quería.

Calce perfecto.

Ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido. Rodeo mis manos con las suyas las movió masajeando. Me estaba costando respirar, lo juro. Y me estaba costando sentarme bien, algo chocaba contra mi bragueta y se estaba haciendo molesto. Como si leyera mis pensamientos se comenzó a mover volviendo a seguir la música, con un giro de cabeza dio vuelta dándome la espalda, abrió las piernas y bajó abriéndolas, pensé que su destino era el piso, pero, sorpresa, sorpresa. Terminó sentada en mi regazo.

Y su cadera hizo movimientos circulares justo sobre mi erección. Un gemido salió de mi garganta embarazosamente alto. Me miró por sobre su hombro sonriendo. Sexy, demasiado sexy.

El baile continuó durante los casi cinco minutos que duraba la canción y se me hicieron los cinco minutos más calientes y cortos de mi vida. Otra cantante siguió a Alannha pero no tomé mucha atención ya que ella no dejó de moverse alrededor de mi asiento. Creo que Tainted Love de Marilyn Manson estaba de fondo cuando tomó mi chaqueta y me tiró para levantarme, sin dudarlo ni un segundo hice lo que me pidió, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta mis hombros sacándome la chaqueta en el proceso. No podía dejar mis manos quietas por lo que tomé si cadera y la pegue a la mía. Ronroneó.

Ella. Ronroneó.

Y yo casi me vengo solo con eso.

Tomó mi cuello y me acercó a sus labios, yo quise besarla, pero su boca fue directa hacia mi oído

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me susurró, quise gritarle que lo que más quería en ese momento era tomarla sobre el sillón, sobre el piso, en la pared, en la tarima, apoyada en el año, en todas partes y por todo lo que quedara de la noche. Pero aun tenía restos de caballero en mí y me quedé callado.

Mi cuerpo por otra parte no tuvo problemas en decirle lo que quería ya que mi pelvis embistió contra la suya mostrándole lo excitado que me tenia. Y lo hizo más de una vez.

- dímelo – susurró nuevamente, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca – entonces muéstrame – agradecí internamente que me diera la esa opción y sin detenerme en nada la besé.

Me sentí en el cielo en el mismo momento en que su lengua tocó la mía. Olvidé todo, mi nombre, donde estábamos, como había llegado allí y lo que se suponía que debía hacer en un par de horas por el resto de mi vida. Todo lo que llenó mi cerebro fue el ahora, su lengua, su cuerpo, ella.

Mis dedos volvieron a sus pechos masajeándolos, mi pulgar jugaba encantado con sus pezones mientras que mi boca se puso ambiciosa bajando y besando su cuello. Iba a gemir su nombre cuando me di cuenta que no tenía idea cual era

- ¿tu nombre?

- irrelevante – contestó, sonreí sobre su cuello, por supuesto que es irrelevante.

- tu nombre – esta vez no fue una pregunta, fue una petición. Me separé un poco para verla a los ojos. Ella me sonrió esta vez.

- demandante

- solo quiero tu nombre, no es mucho pedir

- no suelo darlo

- has una concesión

- ¿y que gano yo si lo hago? - presioné mi cadera contra la suya haciéndola gemir.

- cariño, no tienes idea de las múltiples formas en las que puedo recompensarte

- confiado

- realista – soltó una carcajada, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y rozó sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos para sentirla mejor.

- me gusta – murmuró sobre mi boca – Leah, me llamó Leah – satisfecho ataqué sus labios. Bajé mis manos por su espalda pasando con suavidad por su trasero hasta sus muslos, bastó con que ejerciera solo un poco de presión para que entendiera mi idea. Un pequeño salto y la dejé a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuestros sexos chocaron.

Caminé sin tomarle atención a nada que no fueran sus labios hasta el sillón de terciopelo negro sin respaldo, ahora entendía porque estaba allí, era perfecto. Deposité el cuerpo de Leah poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, hice que se afirmara del borde ofreciéndome sus senos. Era una delicia poder acariciarlos con mi lengua y escuchar como gemía, comencé a bajar dejando un camino de besos a través de su abdomen, mis dedos encontraron el borde de su pequeñísimo pantalón de cuero, lo recorrieron hasta llegar a las caderas y…

Figúrate que había… ambos costados estaban unidos por una cremallera negra bien oculta. No pude evitar sonreír, desnudarla sería mucho más fácil.

Mi conciencia gritaba rogándome que parara, que algo importante pasaría en unas horas y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo seria un cargo para ella. Pero la ignoré olímpicamente. Solo mis sentidos primitivos estaban prendidos y llevaban el control de la situación.

Y yo lo estaba pasando de lujo.

Cuando quise bajar el cierre, Leah se levantó sentándose a horcajadas en el sillón. Yo agachado en el borde tenía su sexo justo al frente. Se me hizo agua la boca. Se apoyó con ambas manos juntando sus pechos y aumentando el escote. Su melena corta cayó sobre su rostro haciéndola ver hermosa.

- tu nombre – pidió acercándose poco a poco a mi rostro.

- Jakob – dije sin pensarlo. Me sonrió, en un impulso elevé mi mano y dejé un mecho de cabello detrás de su oído, acaricié su mejilla con el reverso de mis dedos. Sabía muy dentro de mí que ese toque había sido demasiado íntimo como para tenerlo con una mujer que nunca había conocido, a la que solo le sabía el nombre y quien era claramente una prostituta, pero no me importó. En ese momento éramos solo nosotros.

Leah puso su mano en mi hombro y me empujó, perdí el equilibrio cayendo sentado a la mullida alfombra. Sin esperar mucho tiempo se dejó caer del sillón posicionándose en mi regazo. Se sentó sobre mi erección y solté un gemido. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

- te puedo decir Jake ¿verdad? – preguntó besando mi cuello.

- me puedes decir Florencio si quieres – Leah comenzó a reír y encontré el sonido hermoso. Hasta su risa era bonita.

- me quedaré con Jake

- quédate con lo que gustes.

- ¿lo que yo quiera? – se separó de mi rostro y miró directo a mis ojos. La música aun sonaba de fondo, pero no me interesaba cual era. Había algo en sus ojos que me llamó la atención. Asentí – en estos momentos… te quiero a ti

¡Alabado sea el cielo!

Volvimos a besarnos con ansias, Leah tomó la iniciativa y me despojó de mis ropas dejándome solo en ropa interior, ella continuaba con esos pantaloncillos que me volvían locos y los tacos de cuero. No dejé ni un espacio de sus pechos sin besar, podría haber estado toda mi vida haciéndolo.

En un momento dado sus manos recorrieron mi torso y sin pravo aviso se perdieron dentro de mis bóxers. Me tomó firmemente con su palma, mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta cuando comenzó a moverla a lo largo de mi eje.

Mierda, que manos más hábiles.

Sin querer quedarme atrás hice lo propio con las mías, acariciando su botón, metiendo dedos, bombeando. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca. Con Bella fue algo más inocente, mejores amigos que no querían llegar a los 18 vírgenes y que se tenían el uno al otro para arreglar eso. De la pose el misionero no pasamos.

Irónico.

Leah detuvo sus movimientos y apoyó ambas manos sobre mis hombros, sentí sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor de mis dedos y supe de alguna manera de que estaba cerca. Entonces explotó.

Me sentí el hombre más poderoso del planeta al lograr que ella tuviera un orgasmo.

Apoyó su frente contra la mía regulando su respiración, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

- perfecto – susurró antes de volver a besarme, sus hábiles manos me sacaron la única prenda que vestía dejándome completamente desnudo y a su merced. Lo cual no era nada malo a excepción de que ella aun tenía ese pantaloncito puesto.

Fue como si me leyera la mente, porque Leah comenzó a bajar con lentitud, primero uno y luego el otro cierre. Con extrema sensualidad se despojó de la prenda. El centro de mis placeres estaba allí, sobre mis muslos, a centímetros de mi necesitada erección y mostrando su belleza femenina.

Llevé mi mano y acaricié sus pliegues, estaba tan mojada, con éxtasis echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo. Tomó sus pechos y los masajeó, mi boca fue hacia su escote llenando de besos, noté por el rabillo de mi ojo algo que brillaba. Entonces lo vi. Una cadena plateada brillaba en su muñeca izquierda. Un crucifijo colgaba de un lado.

Un crucifijo. Justo colgando a un lado de su rosado y erecto pezón derecho. Fue como tener un ángel y un diablo en cada hombro. El primero recordándome que serviría a Dios en una vida libre de pecado e impurezas como las que abundaban en este sitio y que demostraría mi pasión por la vocación con el celibato entre otras cosas. El diablo lo único que hizo fue elevar una ceja en mi dirección cuando el ángel nombró lo último. Dejó completamente claro cuál era su opinión al respecto.

Y yo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Tomé sus caderas levantándola sobre mi erección. Ella misma fue la que bajó envolviéndome. Me sorprendió lo estrecha que era, pero me alegró, posiblemente significaba que no hacia esto con regularidad. Quizás… ella solo bailara y lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo era espontaneo… quizás…

Dios, se comenzó a mover.

Sus caderas iban en todas direcciones, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, círculos… y vuelta a empezar, y otra vez. Y… a Jesús. Iba a morir de un ataque debido a sus movimientos. Entonces comenzó a acelerar, sentí como mi liberación estaba por llegar. Cerca, muy cerca. Leah aumentó la presión a mí alrededor demostrándome que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

No pude negarme el placer carnal de besarla en el momento en que llegábamos al clímax, nuestros gemidos murieron en la boca del otro. Leah continuaba moviendo sus caderas pero ahora lento prolongando la explosión. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Me separé de sus labios para poder respirar con más tranquilidad. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y roce nuestras narices. Por un segundo pensé en que podría quedarme el resto de mi vida de esta manera. Solo… abrazándola.

Algo loco e imposible para alguien que quiere ser sacerdote… jodeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr… acabo de recordar ese pequeño gran detalle de mi vida.

- me quedaría aquí por el resto de la noche – susurró sobre mis labios. Cerré mis ojos sintiéndola, algo rondaba en mi cabeza hace algunos segundos y estoy seguro que era importante… pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo – lástima que no se pueda.

- todo se puede, quedémonos así – le dije. Una alarma sonó en mi mente diciendo que no se podía… ¿Por qué?

- no – la voz se le puso tensa de un segundo a otro – no se puede – me besó fugazmente – el tiempo acabó – la miré sin entender de que hablaba, Leah giró su cabeza, seguí su movimiento y me fijé en el reloj que había en una pared ¿siempre estuvo ahí?

Iba a preguntarle porque se acabó el tiempo cuando caí de vuelta a la realidad. Mierda… acababa de tener sexo con una prostituta… y en un par de horas debía presentarse en la iglesia para entrar al seminario… para ser sacerdote… demonios.

Leah se levantó sin decir una palabra y caminó hacia el lado contrario de escenario. La miré moverse completamente desnuda a excepción de esas botas de cuero. Me excité de solo mirarla. De alguna parte sacó una bata negra y se la colocó, le llegaba a medio muslo y con el cinturón le quedaba un escote increíble… sumado a las botas…

Dios… sácame de aquí

Estaba aun en el piso sentado mirándola embobado y rogándole a Cristo que tuviese compasión de mi, que me sacase del antro en el que había caído en pecado… que lo hiciese antes de que pecase otra vez. Y estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

Leah se agachó a mi lado, pasó una mano por mi mejilla y me acercó para rozar nuestros labios. Fue un beso demasiado corto para mi gusto.

- gracias – murmuró. Diez segundos después ella no estaba en la habitación. Y yo comencé a sentir todo tipo de emociones.

Mientras me vestía traté de no analizar lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero fue inútil. Por un lado la culpa me carcomía la conciencia, estaba a horas de comprometerme a una vida de servicio a Dios que tenia incluido el celibato. Celibato… celibato… estoy seguro de que tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer era algo contrario a eso… y que hacerlo con alguien que practicaba el oficio más antiguo de la historia definitivamente rompía alguna clase de regla… creo que muchas

Por otro lado… joder, me sentía extasiado. Leah era… sencillamente increíble. Todo de ella me atrajo desde que la vi sobre ese escenario, y cuando estuvimos piel con piel… Jesús… no tengo palabras para decir lo que sentí en ese momento… en todo momento en que estuve en su interior, desde la primera mirada estuve hundido. Perdido totalmente.

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí del sitio, tenía el martilleo en mi cabeza de insatisfacción, me hubiese encantado quedarme toda la noche. Me acerqué a un tipo que vestía de negro y tenía un identificador con su nombre

- hola – leí su cartel – Dimitri, busco a mi amigo

- ¿Sam? – enarqué una de mis cejas

- ¿lees mentes? – soltó una carcajada

- apuesto a que tu eres el futuro curita – arrugué mi entrecejo – Sam ha dicho que su mejor amigo quería desperdiciar del buen sexo siendo célibe en una iglesia – bufé, típico de Sam – no te preguntaré que pasó adentro, pero espero que estés seguro de meterte a sacerdote, te pierdes de mucho

- lo sé – respondí comenzando a caminar – pero dudo que una vida de sexo con extrañas en cuartos de un burdel me llene como el servicio al prójimo en nombre de Dios – claro que con una vida de sexo con Leah me conformaría bastante

- tú no te llenaras, pero hay muchas a las cuales podrías llenar – me reí de su comentario – bueno, si te haces sacerdote espero que te acuerdes de algunos pecadores de aquí y les ayudes a entrar al cielo aunque se hayan cogido a la mitad de la cuidad

- seré sacerdote, no santo, no puedo hacer milagros – reímos juntos. Nos detuvimos frente a un cuerpo laxo sobre un sofá, solté otra carcajada – Dios Mío…

- escuchamos mucho esa frase por aquí, sobre todo cuando salen nuestras chicas a bailar

- ayúdame a llevarlo al auto – pedí, y así lo hizo. Sam estaba completamente borracho sobre el sofá frente al escenario, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Para cuando llegué a mi casa eran un poco más de las 4. Dejé a mi amigo en su casa aprovechando de despedirme de mi prima Emily y entregarle unas copias de mis llaves.

Cuando sonó el despertador fue como si solo hubiese alcanzado a pestañar antes de levantarme. Gruñendo y odiando con mi alma a Sam entré a la ducha. El agua caía por mi cuerpo, su alta temperatura hizo saltar mi miembro recordándome la razón de su sensibilidad. Bien, quizás no odiaba tanto a Sam como decía.

Unas horas más tarde estaba con mis maletas en las puertas de la iglesia.

_**CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE**_

- no puedo creer que realmente lo hiciste – me dijo Sam al tiempo en que me abrazaba

- creí que después del segundo año tendrías un poco mas de fe en mi – respondí riendo

- créeme, siempre tuve fe en que te saldrías, pero ya ves, no resultó

- que eres id… - detuve mis palabras – tonto – Sam soltó una carcajada

- mierda, sigues siendo el mismo deslenguado de siempre, pero ahora con una cruz en el pecho y un clériman en el cuello que te detienen – le sonreí. Tenia razón, tomaba todo mi control sacarme el habito de maldecir, lo hacía algunas veces con sacerdotes amigos, pero intentaba no hacerlo. No siempre resultaba.

- no me hagas quitarte de mis plegarias – amenacé, Sam me sonrió y pasó su brazo por mi hombro

- ven aquí cura farsante, tenemos que juntarnos con los demás para que crean finalmente que nuestra oveja negra se volvió un hijo prodigo.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que había salido del seminario como un nuevo ciervo del señor, mis amigos no podían creer que yo realmente fuese un sacerdote nombrado como tal por la santísima iglesia católica, pero las cosas eran así. Ahora yo servía a Dios en cuerpo y alma, y durante todos los años de estudio siempre estuve seguro de lo que quería. Mis únicos momentos de debilidad habían sido cuando me permitía recordar esa última noche. Esa despedida. A Leah. Mentiría si digo que no la recordé de forma constante. Pero luego de tiempo logré hacerlo con cariño. Después de todo, ella me dio un increíble último momento de pecado.

Un muy buen último pecado para ser sinceros.

Sonreí.

Ahora era el sacerdote de la capilla de la cuidad. El antiguo fue trasladado a una iglesia más grande en el centro. Estaba en mi barrio. Cerca de los seres que quiero, a pocas cuadras de mi casa a la cual volví luego de tanto tiempo. Solo me quedaría a dormir en la iglesia si era necesario, como en velorios, o durante días precisos de cuaresma. Una hermana de iglesia era mi compañera junto con un acolito de trece años. Los tres celebrábamos la misa, cuidábamos del hogar de Dios en la tierra y acogíamos a hermanos necesitados.

Teníamos voluntarios ayudando en la pequeña casa de acogida a un lado de la iglesia. Recibíamos momentáneamente a personas que no tuviesen donde ir, les buscábamos un hogar o alguna fundación mayor que pudiesen ayudarle y los dejábamos partir.

Tenía solo dos semanas como encargado de todo eso y me encontraba totalmente conforme de mi trabajo en conjunto con mi comunidad.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron indicando que eran las seis de la tarde. Llevaba dos horas en el confesionario escuchando los pecados de gente a la cual conocía desde pequeño. Oía con calma rezando por ellos, por aminorar sus preocupaciones, y cuando terminaban de hablar les daba su penitencia dejándolos más tranquilos. Era cansador, algunas veces aburrido y otras bastante chistoso.

Acerqué mi rostro fuera de mi cubículo en el confesionario y noté la presencia de solo dos personas. Bien, dos mas y podría cerrar las confesiones por el día de hoy. Escuché que alguien se sentaba al otro lado de la rejilla de madera, abrí la puerta y no pude ver nada además de algunas sombras al otro lado. Común.

- Ave María Purísima

- sin pecado concebido – quise reír al escuchar esa voz

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te confesaste?

- desde mi bautizo – rodé mis ojos. Era algo bastante creíble en él

- espero que tu lista de pecados sea resumida hijo, no tenemos toda la noche – lo escuché aguantar una risa

- la lista es larga, pero solo un pecado me complica

- te escucho

- he tenido pensamientos impuros con alguien que no es mi esposa

- ¿infiel de pensamiento con otra mujer?

- no padre – guardó silencio por un segundo antes de seguir – con un hombre – ahora fui yo quien aguanto la risa, idiota.

- continua

- padre… debo confesarle que por las noches me satisfago a mi mismo pensando en usted – no pude evitarlo y una pequeña risa escapo de mis labios

- pedazo de idiota hereje – murmuré haciéndolo reír – te quemaras en el infierno y yo me reiré por eso

- ¿seguro que yo soy el hereje?

- imbécil, haces que pierda mi tiempo

- eres un cura mal hablado ¿lo sabías?

- crecí rodeado de vagos sin otro tipo de lenguaje que ese, las malas manías se pegan

- sin argumentos en contra de eso – dijo, sonreí, Embry estaba mal de la cabeza – vengo porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Quil y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa, tienes que venir, no es una petición

- ¿Claire lo dejará salir de la casa?

- ella estará presente

- por su puesto – esa pareja era inseparables al punto de la fusión – dame por presente, estaré allí por la tarde, ¿su casa?

- Sip – dijo, escuché como se levantaba – te dejo antes de que se los santos me echen

- ¿Cuáles santos? Los espantaste con tu entrada – no respondió, solo se fue riendo.

Idiota.

Mientras negaba con mi cabeza la última persona del día entró al confesionario. Ni si quiera hice el intento de ver su rostro ya que de todos modos no podría hacerlo.

- Ave María Purísima

- sin pecado concebido – arrugué mi entrecejo, esta vos la conocía de algún sitio

- ¿Cuándo fue tu última confesión? – escuché un suspiro cansino

- creo que hace un mes, puede que un poco mas – si, conocía esta voz… ¿pero de donde? – estaba el otro cura en la iglesia, usaba lentes, barba...

- el padre Agustín – respondí – él ya no sirve en esta iglesia

- demonios… yo… me confesaba mensualmente con él – giré mi cabeza e intenté ver quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la pequeña reja de madera, pero todo estaba oscuro y el que usara un velo de encaje negro que cubría su rostro no ayudaba. Quise preguntarle el nombre, pero eso no es parte de mi trabajo, esto es secreto, absoluto. Si ella no me lo dice de manera voluntaria no puedo preguntárselo. Mierda.

Perdóname Señor por la blasfemia… y por las de antes.

- el secreto de confesión es el mismo con cualquier sacerdote hija, de igual forma Dios recibirá tu plegaria

- sí, sí, lo sé – contestó de forma algo brusca. Guardé silencio. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Por demasiado tiempo. Quise romper el ambiente de mutismo pero ella me ganó.

- me tomará un tiempo lograr acostumbrarme a alguien nuevo – dijo

- tomate tu tiempo – _y dime tu nombre_. Escuché un "mierda" bajito.

- perdóneme padre porque he pecado – dijo volviendo al temita de la confesión. Yo estaba respirando lentamente para mantener la paciencia intacta, tenía que permanecer tranquilo porque era un padre. Pero demonios, quería su nombre más que su confesión.

- ¿de qué manera has roto las leyes de Dios?

- ¿tengo que decirlo en voz alta? - ¿me estás jodiendo? Por favor.

- sería lo ideal, pero si te es muy incómodo puedes hablar con Dios en silencio – contesté tragándome una maldición de la grande. Quería seguir escuchando su voz para acordarme donde la había escuchado. Y necesitaba su nombre.

- yo… - el sonido de algo vibrando la cortó. Asumí que era un celular. Se mantuvo en silencio por otro momento. Anda tu a saber que hacía en ese momento – me tengo que ir – dijo finalmente

- ¿estás bien hija? – el tono de su voz tiritaba.

- lamento esto padre – quise atravesar la pared que nos separaba y abrazarla, y eso que aun no sabía claramente quien era… pero tenía una punzada en mi mente intentando decírmelo – me quedaría aquí toda la noche – dijo… y yo me paralicé. Un fuerte dejavú me golpeó la cabeza llenándola de imágenes. Esas imágenes – lástima que no se pueda

- si se puede… quédate aquí – contesté reproduciendo algo de la conversación de esa noche. Maldita sea… era ella. Estoy seguro.

- no, no se puede – dijo soltando un suspiro – el tiempo se acabó, pero gracias por escucharme padre, quizás más adelante logre decirle todo en voz alta.

Escuché el ruido de su marcha, cerré mi boca guardando en mi garganta el grito que le rogaba que no lo hiciera. Cuando logré reaccionar salí disparado del confesionario, miré la iglesia vacía y me dirigí hacia la puerta lateral.

Afuera me golpeo el frio viento de invierno. Miré hacia todos lados y no vi una sola alma.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Realmente era Leah?... ella… ¿había estado aquí? Imposible, Sam me habría dicho algo… aunque él nunca supo si realmente yo me relacioné con alguien esa noche… pasé mis dedos por mi cabello intentando aclararme la cabeza.

Suspiré a la vez que soltaba una sonrisa. Dios mío, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero gracias por esto. Después de todo, su recuerdo era uno de los buenos de mi vida antes de Dios.

Entré nuevamente a la iglesia aun sonriendo. Lo más seguro es que mi mente me engañara y fuera solo una coincidencia. Por su puesto que es solo una coincidencia, mi memoria no era tan buena como para recordar una voz. Y el dialogo… como dije antes, un buen recuerdo.

Quizás… la vea en un mes más y finalmente aclare las cosas y pueda saber su nombre.

O ver su rostro.

Frente al altar me arrodille y tomé la cruz de plata que colgaba de mi cuello. _"Dios mío, gracias por darme un día tranquilo… y por traerla nuevamente a mi recuerdo"_

Solo un recuerdo.

_**Y eso fue.**_

_**Esto resulta de una tarde de películas religiosas en las que aparece un sacerdote joven más exquisito que una torta de crema o Pan tostado con mantequilla o lo que quieran de comer. ¿Alguien ha visto "el crimen del padre Amaro"? bueno… Gael García Bernal de cura es un maldito pecado… **_

_**Y mi mente puso a Taylor Lautner, nuestro amado Jakob, con una sotana… y casi me da un ataque cardiaco.**_

_**Y salió esto… alguien que quiere ofrecerse a Dios pero comente su ultimo pecado… y puede que lo cometa nuevamente… quien sabe. **_

_**En fin. Espero que les haya gustado y me den un lindo revi… si no… denme uno igual xD**_

_**Kisses! **_


End file.
